Silicon carbide (hereinafter also referred to as “SiC”) has attracted attention as a material for next-generation power semiconductor devices. In particular, in recent years, development of MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors) using SiC, which are promising as switching elements, has been actively performed (see, for example, NPD 1).